For example, when manufacturing an organic EL display apparatus, driving elements such as TFTs are formed on a support substrate, and on electrodes provided on them, organic layers are deposited for each pixel. The organic layers are weak to water and cannot be etched. Therefore, the deposition of the organic layers is done by superposing a vapor deposition mask and the support substrate (substrate for vapor deposition) on each other, and by vapor-depositing an organic material through openings of the vapor deposition mask. By doing so, a required organic material is deposited only on the electrodes of required pixels. If the substrate for vapor deposition and the vapor deposition mask are not as close as possible to each other, organic layers are not formed only in a precise area of the pixels. If the organic material is not deposited only in a precise area of the pixels, a display image is likely to be unclear. Thus, a magnetic chuck is used which brings the substrate for vapor deposition and the vapor deposition mask close to each other by using a magnetic material for the vapor deposition mask, and by placing the substrate for vapor deposition between a permanent magnet or an electromagnet and the vapor deposition mask (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).